1. Field
This disclosure relates to a resist underlayer composition and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improved performance and higher productivity of semiconductors may be achieved through higher integration. The higher integration may require a smaller line width of a lower substrate, but an aspect ratio may also be required to have a predetermined value in order to prevent pattern collapse, and therefore, a smaller line width may also require a thinner photoresist. However, a decrease in the thickness of the photoresist may also result in a thin lower layer of silicon, which may fail to act as a mask during a pattern transfer process (e.g., an etching process). That is, the photoresist may be entirely consumed during the etching, and thus the substrate may not be etched down to a desired depth.